


Broken Trust

by cipherine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STAY AWAY FROM THIS IF IT TRIGGERS YOU OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT THANKS, absolutely unhealthy and not romanticized. just rape and nothing else, sword shield spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherine/pseuds/cipherine
Summary: Bede had closed his eyes. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.He decided to try and negotiate one more time.„Sir… please, if— if you stop now, I won’t tell anyone, I…“Rose laughed quietly.„You won’t tell anyone either way. Because no one would believe you."---------------------------WARNING: GROSS PROBLEMATIC PORN. Don't like don't read.
Relationships: Chairman Rose / Bede
Comments: 18
Kudos: 203





	Broken Trust

„I am truly disappointed.“   
  
The words echoed in Bede’s mind, but he still couldn’t understand them.   
  
After he’d destroyed the stupid mural in Stow-on-Side that no one really cared about anyways, chairman Rose had disqualified him from the Gym Challenge.   
  
But why? Everything he ever did was for him! He gathered every Wishing Star one could possibly find in Galar, all for him. He’d wanted Rose to notice him, to appreciate him, to… be proud of him. He wasn’t someone to easily cry, but right now he sort of felt like it.   
  


„Thanks,“ He told the lady in the Pokemon Center, taking back his healed Pokemon.  
„Anytime! Good luck, young Challenger!“ She said with a smile.   
Bede felt like punching her in that moment, but he chose to not say anything and leave the Pokemon Center. His team must feel bad after constantly losing to this goddamn nuisance of a Trainer. Why was he losing anyways? What made that stupid girl so special?   
  
Chairman Rose had ordered him to the Rose Tower. He still had to give Rose his Copperajah back, and Rose said that this was a good opportunity to go over the formalities of his disqualification. Bede, however, was determined to change his mind. 

He noticed that his hands were slightly trembling on his way to the tower and cursed himself to hell and back. Since when was he so… weak?!   
  
With the city being ridiculously huge, it took him a while, but he finally arrived at the Rose Tower. And of course, Oleana was waiting for him at the entrance.   
  
„There you are,“ She said, „Hope you’re proud of what you’ve accomplished.“   
  
Bede had always hated this woman.   
„Shut up,“ he hissed, „Where do I have to go?“   
  
She looked as bored as ever, only half paying attention because she was busy with her smartphone.   
„Conference room, tenth floor to the right. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things to do than to talk to some brat without manners.“  
  
Bede gritted his teeth. This entire day felt like one punch to his stomach after another.   
  
He took a deep breath and went on to the elevator. He could feel his heart beat loudly against his chest. Tenth floor. There was absolutely no one here, which was odd considering how many people worked in the multiple companies in this tower. He took the way to the right, as Oleana had told him. It was quiet, and Bede started to feel uneasy. He finally found the right room and knocked shortly before opening the door.   
  
There was a ridiculously long table no one was sitting at, and behind that a single huge desk. Chairman Rose looked up from his paperwork. Back in Stow-on-Side, Rose had had the most disappointed look on his face. So different from the usual. Because chairman Rose was always smiling and spreading positivity. That’s how the entire world knew him.   
  
Bede expected to see the same disappointment still, but Rose_ was_ smiling at him.   
„Good thing you’re here. We have a lot to go over, yes?“ He said. The fact that he seemed to be in a good mood gave Bede hope. He slowly came closer until he was in front of the desk, trying his best to not show his nervousness as he looked the man he admired so much in the eyes.  
  
„I… yes, Sir. I still have to return your Pokemon to you. I’m sorry that I—“  
  
„You’re not sorry, Bede. I know that much,“ Rose said, cutting him off.   
Bede was caught off guard. This was very different from whatever he’d expected him to say.

Rose stood up from his chair.   
„Don’t get me wrong,“ He said, „You were very useful to me. There’s a lot of things I have to thank you for. And I understand why you did what you did — The problem is that the public’s judgement is not my own.“   
  
Bede blinked. „What do you mean?“   
  
„I couldn’t care less about the Mural you destroyed. You don’t know, but it isn’t historical to begin with. It was created to cover up the true legend of Galar, by people I have constant… problems with. I’m not going to explain that to you now, but basically, you did me a favor,“ Rose went on.   
  
„Then why did you disqualify me?! Why did you embarrass me in front of all these people? You could have told them that!“ Bede almost yelled at him, but as he realized how loud he was getting, he quickly covered his mouth with one hand.   
„S-Sorry,“ he muttered.   
  
„I understand your rage, Bede. But how do you think the people would react if I were to support your behavior?“ Rose said. He was still smiling calmly. Bede wasn’t sure anymore if this smile was supposed to intimidate or reassure him.   
  
He nodded slowly.   
„I understand,“ He said, „But is there no way for me to… I… I just don’t know anymore! If I can’t become champ, then…“   
  
Rose tilted his head.   
„Why do you want to be champ so badly anyways?“   
  
Bede knew exactly why, but he couldn’t say it. It was too embarrassing.   
  
Rose took a step closer, and suddenly there was a hand on Bede’s head, ruffling his hair.   
„So worried about being useful to me, hm?“ Rose said, and Bede flinched.   
  
„No, I…“   
  
„Don’t lie. You’re not exactly good at hiding your intentions.“   
Something about this situation felt terribly wrong. Rose was… too close. But the moment Bede decided to try and take a step back, Rose grabbed him by the waist, pulling him even closer.   
  
„Why so shy? Isn’t this exactly what you always wanted? My attention?“ Rose asked. Suddenly, his smile seemed scary. Bede didn’t know how to react. Rose was acting weird, very weird.   
  
„S-Sir…?“   
  
„You can still be useful to me, don’t worry.“   
  
Within the next second, Bede’s world shattered.   
Rose had lifted his chin and was now kissing him. It felt like an eternity until he was able to react. His thoughts were a mess in that moment, but one thing was clear to him — this was _wrong_.  
  
He struggled against the grip on his waist, and without really realizing it, he tried to hit Rose. It didn’t exactly work. Rose easily dodged, and next thing he knew, Bede was bent over the desk, and Rose was kissing him again.   
  
„Mmh—!“   
A whining sound escaped Bede as he tried to protest against what was happening. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. But why? Why would Rose kiss him?!   
  
In a desperate attempt, to show Rose that he didn’t want this, he bit his lip. Rose flinched, pulling back, but he was still smiling.   
  
„Bede, dear, be a good boy. You don’t want to get seriously hurt, do you?“ Rose said, and Bede’s eyes widened in fear.  
  
„L-let me go, please,“ He said quietly.   
  
„No. And don’t even think about releasing your Pokemon. They don’t stand a chance against mine, and my Pokemon aren’t afraid to seriously hurt others,“ Rose kept threatening him.   
  
„What do you even want?“ Bede asked, seriously scared.   
  
„So innocent,“ Rose sighed, „Don’t worry, I’ll show you. I’ll show you what you can still be good for.“   
  
Rose shoved his knee between Bede’s legs, separating them. The boy immediately blushed, as the chairman’s knee was rubbing against… his crotch. He started trembling. He wasn’t that innocent. He knew about sex. It was something adults did when they loved each other, right? So what did this mean for him?  
  
„You’re beautiful, dear. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,“ Rose muttered, slowly taking off the boys coat and tossing it to the floor.   
  
„Why?“ Bede asked, close to crying out of sheer panic. He was still considering getting out of the situation using his Pokemon, but he didn’t want them to get hurt. He knew very well that Rose’s team was ridiculously strong.   
  
„Why? Seriously? You’re asking me this after trying so hard to get my attention and please me for years? I always wanted to fuck you. You’re so eager, so cute, how could I not?“ Rose said, „The only reason why I didn’t do it a long time ago already was because you would’ve probably left, and I still needed you.“   
  
Bede shivered. Tears gathered in his eyes. He knew very well what this meant. It meant that Rose didn’t need him anymore. Otherwise he wouldn’t do this. He was useless.  
  
Rose started to place kisses all over his neck and suck gently on the skin. Bede’s face was flushed, and the first tears fell.   
  
„I— I don’t want this, please, please stop,“ He begged, sobbing. But he was ignored.   
  
Rose undressed him further, taking off his shirt and still occasionally rubbing his knee against Bede’s crotch. Bede could feel his blood rushing into all the wrong directions. Rose kissed him again, this time shoving his tongue into the boys mouth. This kind of kiss felt very different. Bede was disgusted. He constantly considered trying to escape somehow, but he was terribly scared of what Rose might do to him or his Pokemon.   
  
The next better thing was to close his eyes and wait until it was over.  
  
Rose broke the kiss. He licked his lips, and with a smile he said, „Undress completely and get on your knees.“   
  
Bede swallowed hard.  
„N-no,“ He quietly refused.   
  
But then Rose’s right hand was suddenly at his throat. He was choking him, hard enough for Bede to see everything in black for a moment. He gasped for air and wanted to scream, but he couldn’t with how tight the grip on his neck was. The worst about it was that he could see how much Rose was enjoying this. The chairman was grinding against the boy’s body, subtle and slowly. Bede could feel how… hard he was. It made him feel sick.   
  
„C-can’t… breathe…!“ He choked out between occasional sobs.   
  
„Will you do as I say?“ Rose asked with a smile.   
  
Bede didn’t exactly have a choice, so he nodded faintly. When Rose let go of his neck, he coughed violently. Rose let go of him completely and took a step back, crossing his arms.   
  
„Well?“   
  
Bede gritted his teeth. He started to take off the rest of his clothes, but he hesitated about taking off his underwear. But the way Rose was staring at him he knew that he didn’t exactly have a choice. Embarrassed, he slipped out of his underwear, revealing his most private parts.   
  
„And?“ Rose asked.  
  
Bede sunk to his knees. Shame was written all over his face, but also fear and sadness. This was the man he’d been devoting his life to. The man he’d admired. The man he’d trusted. He couldn’t help it. He was crying again, quietly. How had it come to this?  
  
„Good boy,“ Rose said, smirking. The way he said these words sent a shiver down Bede’s spine.   
  
The chairman came closer again and opened his belt. Bede’s heart was beating so fast and hard at this point that it hurt him. He heard the zipper of Rose’s pants being undone. Bede stared at the floor in order to avoid staring at Rose’s cock. There was a hand on his head again, pushing him forward.  
  
„Suck it,“ Rose ordered.   
  
Bede had closed his eyes. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He decided to try and negotiate one more time.   
„Sir… please, if— if you stop now, I won’t tell anyone, I…“   
  
Rose laughed quietly.   
„You won’t tell anyone either way. Because no one would believe you. Now do it. If you’re good, I’ll reward you.“   
  
Reward? Bede didn’t want a stupid reward! He just wanted to get out of here alive!   
  
Swallowing hard, he dared to look up from the floor. Rose’s cock was massive compared to his own. He was disgusted at the thought of taking it in his mouth. But did he have a choice?   
  
_Just do as he says. Just get it over with. Survive. _  
  
He leaned forward, shyly licking over the tip of Rose’s cock. The chairman’s expression changed immediately. He was clearly aroused, trying to hold back moans. Bede’s trembling hands rested on Rose’s thighs. Rose used his hand to push Bede’s head forward, and Bede, not expecting it, ended up taking about half of his cock in his mouth. He almost choked for a moment. His face was a beautiful shade of red as he slowly started sucking properly.   
  
„Ah— So good, you’re such a good boy,“ Rose commented, slowly moving his hips forward. Hot tears streamed all over Bede’s face as he kept moving his head, sucking Rose off. The worst was that his own dick was hard at this point, and he didn’t understand why. Sure, he’s gotten himself off sometimes like any other kid his age, looking at questionable stuff online. But this? This was horrible! Why did it turn him on when he didn’t even want this?! 

„Mmmh… What a good little slut you are. You like this, hm? Isn’t this what you always wanted? Now you can please me in the best possible way,“ Rose said, panting quietly.   
  
No. This was definitely not what he wanted. What he wanted was someone who could replace the empty feeling his parents had left. Someone who would care about him. Not this…

He had to stop and take it out, coughing and crying. It was too much.   
„Please, no more…“ He sobbed.   
  
„I suppose for a virgin you’re not doing so bad,“ Rose said, „Get up again.“   
  
Bede obeyed. He felt dead inside at this point. It didn’t really matter anymore now, did it? He got up from the floor and just awkwardly stood in front of Rose. The chairman closed the distance quickly, pushing Bede against the desk again. Bede felt dizzy when Rose’s hands wandered all over his body, touching him everywhere. 

„So pretty…“ Rose muttered under his breath. He took his own cock in his hands and started rubbing it against Bede’s. Bede let out a small moan, immediately biting his lip to keep quiet.   
  
„No one’s gonna hear you, dear. This entire floor is empty except for the two of us.“   
Bede knew, but he didn’t want Rose to hear his moans.   
  
„Come on, Bede. Enjoy yourself. It feels good, doesn’t it? You’re just in denial…“ Rose went on, and he closed his right hand around Bede’s dick, stroking him hard and steadily.   
  
„Aah— No—“ Bede moaned, instinctively trying to close his legs. 

Rose licked his lips. His eyes showed pure lust. He wanted nothing more than to finally defile this beautiful boy. His hand kept moving in a steady rhythm, jerking the boy off.   
  
„You’re not that innocent anyways, are you? Did you do this yourself sometimes? And doesn’t it feel much better when someone else is doing it?“ Rose asked, panting into Bede’s ear.   
  
„Please…“ Bede cried out, throwing his head to one side.   
  
„Please what?“ Rose asked.   
  
„S-stop talking like that…! Just get it… get it over with— Ah—!“

The skillful handjob made Bede go crazy. He wasn’t sure anymore what he wanted. Maybe he wanted Rose to finish what he started.   
  
„I am so far from done with you, my boy,“ Rose said, but he let go of Bede’s cock. Instead he moved his hand to the boys mouth, shoving three fingers inside. It surprised Bede, but he understood that he was supposed to suck on them as well, so he did. But he wasn’t ready for what happened after that. The fingers that had been in his mouth were suddenly at his asshole, pushing in all at once.   
  
„Aaah— NO!!“ He yelled and tried to struggle against the him, but was immediately pushed down again. It hurt. It felt weird, and it hurt. Sudden realization came over him. He knew how sex between a man and a woman worked, but he’d never thought about how it would work between two men.   
  
_No way…!_   
  
Rose moved the fingers in and out of his hole, fast and hard. He spread them inside him every now and then. And suddenly there was something else, some point inside him that felt really good whenever Rose’s fingers touched it. Bede couldn’t help but moan.   
  
„There it is… Show me what a lovely little whore you can be,“ Rose said, speeding up his movements.   
  
Bede had stopped struggling. He was moaning out loud. Why? Why did this feel… so good? And yet—   
  
„Don’t— please don’t— don’t put it in, please,“ he suddenly blurted out. He was terribly afraid that this was what Rose wanted to do. It only made sense, right?   
  
Rose chuckled, removing his fingers.   
„You’ll get used to it,“ he simply said, and made Bede cry again with his words.   
  
„No! It’s— It’s gonna hurt! I—“  
  
„Sssh,“ Rose shushed him, „It only hurts at first. You’ll get used to it. You’re gonna love it. I’ll make you cum like you never came before…“   
  
Rose started to rub the tip of his cock against the boy’s asshole, not pushing in yet but enjoying the feeling.   
„That look on your face… Makes me want to cum all over it,“ He said, panting heavily.   
  
When he started to push in, Bede screamed. He didn’t struggle anymore, because he knew it was pointless, but he screamed out loud.   
  
„It hurts! Aah— Aah— No— Sir, please, it hurts so much! Stop!!“   
  
Of course he didn’t stop. Why would he at this point?   
Bede’s expression was pure agony. At least Rose gave him a moment to adjust once he was all the way in, but with the way Bede was crying and completely tense, it didn’t make anything better at all.   
  
„Take it out…“ He begged once more. Rose moaned, pulling back and slamming inside the boy again for the first time. The screams and cries just turned him on even more. Seeing this proud boy so helpless and broken gave him the kick he needed. 

„Good boy, you’re taking my cock so well,“ He moaned, starting to fuck into him slowly. Bede kept screaming and crying through all of it. He didn’t enjoy it one bit. This huge throbbing cock inside of him just hurt way too much. He felt like he was going to break.   
  
„I’m— Aah— Gonna fill you up,“ Rose moaned into his ear. He kept fucking into the boy for an awfully long time. After a while, Bede stopped screaming, and all that was left was a completely limp, quietly sobbing boy being used like a sex doll. 

It wasn’t until Rose started to touch Bede’s dick again that the kid showed a different reaction. His immediate thought was that he didn’t want to come. Not like this!   
  
„Don’t touch me!“ He screamed, and Rose was actually surprised at the sudden outburst. But he just kept smiling, jerking the boy off while fucking him. Bede cried out, turning his head from one side to the other. It felt good again. He didn’t want this, but it felt good, and if Rose kept this up, he would—  
  
„I’m close,“ Rose said, „Can’t wait to come inside you…“   
  
„No…!“ Bede sobbed.   
  
Rose’s ‚close‘ lasted another good minute, then he came with a loud, deep moan. Bede felt something warm filling his insides. The boys eyes were wide open. He blankly stared at the ceiling.   
  
He hadn’t even noticed that he came as well. It was all over Rose’s Suit.   
  
Rose took his sweet time before he finally pulled out. Bede was in some sort of shock-state. He didn’t move at all, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was trembling and all he could really feel was pure fear.  
  
The chairman didn’t say anything. He was busy calming down from his own orgasm, which had hit him like a huge wave. He’d often jerked off to the thought of fucking the boy, but actually doing it had put him on a higher plane. 

He gently stroked Bede’s hair.   
„You were doing so well, dear.“   
  
Bede couldn’t answer. He wasn’t even sure if he really heard him, or if it was his imagination. He was lost in thoughts despite his mind being empty. Was this it? Was he broken for good, beyond repair?   
  
He could still hear Rose talk, but not really.   
At some point, everything went black. 


End file.
